New Secrets
by Wettlewash
Summary: I had posted this before and now I'm reposting after deleting! The only difference are the OC name change and the chapters are longer. It's Harry's 6th year and many secrets are surfacing...but what are these secrets? [NOT a Mary-Sue!]
1. OWLS and Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter and related stuff! Thanks to J.K. Rowling for the inspiration though.

I had posted this as my first story but I realized that, yes, my chapters are extremaly short so I decided to repost this and have all the chapters longer. By the way, note the few changes I have made! Thank You to the reviewers who persuaded mte to repost! You rock! Well...on to the story!

* * *

It had to be the coldest summer in history on Privet Drive that year. Only a couple of Owls had come to Harry on his birthday, but he didn't mind for he knew everyone must be busy at Grimmuald Place. Of course, he was extremely jealous of Ron and Hermione since they are both there.

"I wonder what it's like there" he thought "I bet it's harder to shut up Sirius's mother now" He tried to at least produce the smallest laugh but it turned into a coughing spell and he went back to sulking like he had been for the whole summer.

As he went to lay back down on his mattress (he had kicked off all of his sheets and didn't put them back on the bed) he hit his head on his only homework. Potions. The assignment was to write three pages of parchment about The Uses and Advantages of the Polijuice Potion. Amazingly, it was the quickest piece of schoolwork he had ever done. Occasionally, he had to catch himself a couple of times from writing things down like; "And when you change back, make sure you have your glasses ready" and "The size of Hermione's tail when she accidentally used cat hair"

Snape couldn't harp on him as much any more either. He had received an Outstanding (to his surprise) on the Potions portion of his O.W.L.'s and he also did remarkably on his others regarding the circumstances.

At that moment he heard pecking and flapping at the window.

"Must be Hedwig" thought Harry as he got up to open the window.

Instead of Hedwig, there, hovering at the window, was a buff, brown barn owl with two letters tied to its leg.

Harry opened the window and the bird flew right in.

Harry walked over to the bed where the owl landed and pulled off the string. The two letters were from Dumbledore and Tonks.

He opened and read the one from Dumbledore first:

Harry,

Meet me at the park in your neighborhood, the one on Methuselah Road, TONIGHT! Come precisely at midnight. I need to speak to you face to face.

Albus Dumbledore

"At least that will get me out of the house." He said out loud while putting Dumbledore's letter back in the envelope and opening the next one.****

Harry,

After lunch on August 30th, be ready to go to Diagon Alley and back to Grimmuald place. Dumbledore said you could say for the last few days and go to Kings Cross with us. Don't forget your stuff! An don't forget to tell your uncle.

See you then Harry!

Tonks

"August 30th, that's tomorrow!" He yelled, the first time his voice sounding happy all summer. he checked his watch "only 10 o' clock, I still have 2 hours before I have to go! And for 2 hours he packed.

At eleven thirty, Harry started down the stairs. He wanted to get there early instead of being late.

As he was headed out the door, past the kitchen, he saw a light coming form the fridge. At first he couldn't make out what was in there and then he noticed.

"Looking for a bit of a midnight snack are we?" Asked Harry, startling Dudley, making him drop the liter of soda he was drinking out of.

"Shut Up!" He said sliding his sleeve across his mouth where residue of a soda mustache once was as if it was a napkin. "I'm telling mummy you were snooping!"

"Oh, and what would you tell her you were doing, eh?" Harry snapped back. Then imitating a baby voice said " Mummy, while I was stuffing my face with junk food, Harry caught me."

"SHUT UP!"

" Here's a deal... I won't tell Aunt Petunia you were eating against your diet if you won't tell her I went out for a while. Truce?"

Dudley just stared before answering. "What's in it for me?"

"What?! You idiot, there's nothing in it for either of us! I'm leaving now!" And with that, Harry ran out the door and slammed it, not thinking about how loud the noise was, and ran all the way down to the park.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Serena

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter except this little story.

I don't know if anyone noticed, but the first line on the Order if the Phoenix was:

"The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing closer......"

That's why I put cold summer.

* * *

The wind was pretty strong that night. Harry wasn't even pushing against the ground to get his swing going, and he was moving back and forth. He made it there early like he had planned, 15 minuets to be exact. And, for 15 minuets, he wondered what Dumbledore could have wanted to talk to him about before he got back to Hogwarts.

CRACK

Harry fell of the swing backwards when Dumbledore appeared before his eyes.

"My goodness Harry, I thought you would have been immune to people apparating and disapparating around you by now!" said Dumbledore with a chuckle as Harry pulled himself up, back on the swing.

"No. I just wasn't prepared for you to apparate, literally, before my eyes"

"I bet your wondering why I called you here" Dumbledore had finally broke the five-minuet silence between them.

"It's the only thing I've been thinking about all day" he replied

"Well...I've guess you discovered by now that I'm not the best at telling you about important mattes, eh?"

"Well, The Prophecy was pretty important."

Dumbledore chuckled again. "No need to polite around me Harry. Just because I'm the headmaster doesn't mean that you can't express yourself the way that you feel about those things. I regret not telling you about that sooner."

Harry just drifted back and forth on his swing, silent.

"Ah, my old bones can't take standing for this long." The old wizard made his way over to the swing next to Harry and sat down. "First off" he began after getting his swing going up in the air, "do know who Serena White is?

"Serena?" Harry asked

"Yes, Serena, she has long dark brown hair..." Dumbledore put his hand half way down his back indicating where her hair was, and then looked up at Harry, afraid of hearing a negative answer.

"Many girls in my year have hair like that but yes, yes I do" Harry fortunately had a positive enough answer for the headmaster. "She's this quiet girl in my year at school. Always aloof from the rest of us, either reading, or staring out the window. Never have spoken with her before."

"Harry think, you know more than that, I know that for a fact"

"She and the girl who just moved in next door look remarkably alike."

"Good, enough." Dumbledore sighed. "I didn't expect you to know the rest anyway. Where in the world could she be?"

"Professor, PROFESSOR!" A voice came from across the park from the entrance. "Sorry I'm late" said the girl panting from running so fast. Un-mistakably, the girl was Serena.

"Hullo Serena, I'm sure you know Harry Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor? Is _he_ the one you said in your letter that I could relate to?" Serena asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"Why, yes. Harry, I'm positive you and Serena have a lot in common."

Harry and Serena stared at Dumbledore and said in unison, "We do?"

"Harry, this is Sirius' daughter."

* * *

Pleaz R&R! By the way, Serena has no idea who her father is.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with HP, but i do own this short story!

* * *

A/N remember, Serena thinks her father died a long time ago and that she never knew who he was.

* * *

"What!" The two children said in unison again.

"First the Prophecy and now this!" Harry yelled with rage.

"Harry, keep you voice down, we don't know who could be listening." Dumbledore whispered, then, turning to Serena asked, "Serena, why were you so late to get here?"

Stunned at how Dumbledore changed the subject so quickly she answered, "My window was closed when the owl came and I was down stairs. I didn't get the letter until 20 minuets ago when my cat found him and brought him in." then she sighed "Professor, I'm confused, will you please explain."

"You're not the only one who's confused!" Harry had gotten his nerve back after the last few minuets. "Yes, Professor, I would really like an explanation also. We both have the right to know!"

"Yes you do! But it isn't anything I can explain to you now. Wait until we're in the privacy of Hogwarts." At that, Dumbledore started to walk away, behind a building where he could disapparate safely without any nosey muggles looking out their windows to see what the shouting was about. With him behind the building it would give muggles the illusion of two teenagers breaking up.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Crap! I can't believe I just put a damper on my record!" Serena yelled right when Dumbledore hit the ground.

"Uh, Serena. I don't know if you noticed, but you just stunned the Headmaster!" Harry told her.

"CRAP! I really need to learn and control my temper! Mum says it's all from-" She stopped before she could finished her sentence.

"Form what?" Harry asked

"From my father." Serena answered and walked over to the nearest bench and began to cry.

"It's all too confusing!" Serena muttered after a little while. "I have no idea who my father is and now I'm getting mixed messages! Mum says that he died and Dumbledore is saying that some guy I don't know is the one thing I've wanted all my life" she wiped away a tear.

"Serena" Harry said with a sigh, "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

"Who hasn't?" Serena chuckled at the question, which turned into a hic-up from the crying.

"Well, oh, first let's get the headmaster back to his normal state." Harry said, remembering that they had left the old wizard on the grass.

After trying numerous spells to un-stun Dumbledore (Serena un-fortunately forgot the counter curse), the headmaster came around.

"Which one of you was it?" He said with a smile.

Harry pointed at Serena, "All her!"

"Sorry Professor, I couldn't help it. Just a reflex, according to my mother. I've done it to many people. I-I was confused." Serena choked out, holding back tears.

"It's not the first time I've been stunned by a Black, or a Potter!"

Harry looked up after being very interested in an interestingly shaped rock. "What?"

"You haven't Harry but your father has."

"Why would he ever stun you?" He was starting to get aggravated. More then anything, He wanted an explanation to the relationship between Serena and his godfather.

"His and Sirius' reaction to the prophecy was intense, like yours." Harry went back to staring (and now kicking) at the rock. "He knew your mother was expecting you around the end of July and when I told your parents and Sirius, three stunning spells hit me at the same time. Now that was an adventure, Madam Pomfrey couldn't revive me until a week later."

"That was a nice story but _please_ explain, as we have been asking, hat this is all about!" Harry could hear anger inside the girls voice.

"It all began at the Potters wedding." Dumbledore began "Sirius was the best man, as you well know Harry, and your mother, Serena, was the Head Bridesmaid. It was the first time Sirius and Amelia had seen each other since Hogwarts. We'll, of course they met up and a month later they were married. Then, two years later, after you two were born, bad things started happening. I had already warned your parents about the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?" Serena interrupted

"One that Harry can tell you about later." Dumbledore glared at her "Now, where was I? Oh yes! I had warned them about the Prophecy and Sirius and Amelia decided to take into hiding. Every week, Sirius would visit your home, to keep up his secret keeper duties. Unfortunately, after handing over his position as Voldemorts helper to Pettigrew, Sirius went as soon as possible to tell your parents Harry, but you know the rest. After you were taken away from him, he went back to his home but when he arrived, Amelia had fled and taken you with her Serena."

"S-so my father is Sirius Black?" Serena was staring straight into the headmaster eyes.

"Yes. Well, I have some more business I need to attend to. I'll see you both at school. Oh, before I forget, both of you come in Friday to my office, I want to speak to you again. The password's _Altoid_. It's small mint that the owners of Hunnydukes invented that is curiously strong that they put out on the muggle market. Very enjoyable!" And with a loud CRACK, he disapparated.

* * *

I'm realizing now how much I missed this story after I deleted it! I'm glad I reposted! So..REVEIW PLEAZ!!! Please suggest anythign if somethign is too confusing or something like that!


	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?

Sorry it took so long! Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers! stay tuned!

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he thought it was all a dream. A very vivid dream. And, the whole night, memories of Sirius' death woke him up. He rolled to his side to look at the clock: only eleven, he could get more sleep. Eleven! Harry shot straight up. Tonks will be coming in two hours!

Wait, Harry thought, I've already packed!

He lay back down again. Crap!, he shot up again, He ran to the window and looked next door. There she was. Serena was standing in her front yard talking to Tonks. How would she know Tonks?

Harry immediately shot out of bed, got dressed, crashed down stairs and popped I piece of bread in to the toaster.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?! Coming down here as if it was your own house?"

"I live here don't I?" Harry snapped, grabbing his toast and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think your doing then?" Uncle Vernon said with a tint of satisfaction in his voice. "Going to mingle with some imaginary friends are we?"

"Yeah...I guess I am!" and Harry ran out the door.

Outside was Tonks, now, with only a few scratches here and there talking to Serena.

"Hey Harry!" Serena noticed him running towards them, she had a big smile on her face.   
"Tonks has just been telling me all about my father!"

"Really?" Harry said when he met up with them. "I thought you said you knew all about Sirius Black."

"All I knew about him was that he 'supposedly' killed 13 people!" she said rolling her eyes. " But Tonks has been telling me the truth!" Then she leaned over and whispered "my mom was too emotional when she-" she stopped and sighed "when she heard about his death." The smile was gone. It looked like she had known him for the first time in her life, and then realizing it was how everybody said, he will never come back.

"How do you know Tonks?" Harry looked up at the Order member, now with bright blue hair.

"Serena's mother and I are best friends." Tonks answered Harry's question "Do you have all your stuff packed, we're ready whenever you are."

"Yep!"

"Did you tell your Uncle that I was taking you?"

"Nope!"

"Harry! I told you that you had to tell him!"

"Yes, I know! But I forgot! It's not everyday that you learn that you have a god-sister! No offence or anything!"

"None taken." Serena started to smile again. Deep down inside, she had always had one of those celebrity crushes, always thinking that she would never meet the infamous Harry Potter, and now, she was practically related to him.

"Well, go get your stuff then! I'll go talk to your Aunt and Uncle!" Tonks was hinting that she didn't want to though "What kind of hair do they fancy? I presume not bright blue, eh?" and she changed her hair color to the one she dreaded the most, plain old brown. All three walked towards Harry's house. When they got there, Harry opened the door to three very angry Dursleys.

"We have just been informed that you went on a little stroll last night, isn't that right Dudley?" Aunt Petunia was tapping her foot in the ground, arms crossed.

"Yes mummy!" Dudley looked as if he had won a big competition.

"Where may I ask did you go?"

Harry replied, "You may not ask where I went and if you excuse me, I need to go get my things for Hogwarts!" He and Serena started up the stairs.

"Dudley said that you went somewhere last night!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face turning purple, "I demand to know where!"

"Did you ever ask Dudley what he was doing last night?"

"My Dudley wasn't doing anything last night?!"

"Oh really, then how does he know that I went out last night? Did you ever ask him that?"

And at that Harry left the Dursleys and ran up to his room with Serena following close behind him, leaving Tonks to sort out the feuds with the Dursleys.

"Are they always like that?" asked Serena when they made it up to Harry's bedroom.

"Always!" Harry started to pull his trunk towards the door.

They headed back down the stairs, Serena holding one end of the trunk and Harry holding the other.

"Good bye then!" said Harry walked out the door leaving the Dursleys, and for once this summer, being happy.

* * *

Um....Please review!


	5. Away from the Dursley home

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, this wouldn't be on fanfiction!

You reviewers keep me writing! Please review!

* * *

"Wow! Now that that is taken care of, let's go get your stuff Serena." Tonks said trying to get the image of angry Dursleys out of her head.

"It's all packed! I just need to get it out of my room!" Serena smileing more than Harry had ever seen her smile in the five years he was at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry! You're here!" Hermione came squealing down the stairs of Number 12 Grimmuald place. "How was your summer?" Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth when the words finished slipping off her tongue.

"Oddly amusing." Was his answer.

"Harry dear! Thank goodness you made it! I was beginning to worry about you!" Mrs. Weasley came running up to them, pushing Hermione out of the way to give Harry an even bigger hug than the one he had just received.

"We have already done all our school shopping," Mrs. Weasley started to explain, "and I used Ron's' list to buy all your supplies. I didn't know your robe size or anything like that so just send me an owl when you get to Hogwarts if you need anything."

Ron came up behind his mother. "Mum! He hasn't been here even five minutes and your talking his ear off!" Harry could tell that his hair was getting longer "Hey Harry! Who is that?" Ron gestured towards Serena.

"Finally somebody noticed! Anyway, didn't you know she was coming?" Harry turned to look at Serena who had turned beet red.

"Mum has been keeping us out of all the Order business again" Ron whispered rolling his eyes.

"Serena! I'm so happy your here!" Mrs. Weasley walked over and gave Serena giant hug too.

"Help...me!" Serena whispered to Ron, gasping for breath.

"Mum! MUM! That's enough!"

After being at Grimmauld Place, the first day of school finally rolled around. Serena had been entranced with her father's old home. Spending the mornings trying to communicate with her grandmother's portrait, and the afternoons just walking around the house until she knew like she had grown up there herself. The one thing that boggled Harry's mind though was that she would lock herself up in the room she, Hermione and Ginny were sharing and wouldn't come out until a few hours later. Harry once asked Hermione what she thought Serena was doing up there and all she could say was that she must be sad or something because this house used to be her fathers.

It was only four in the morning when Harry woke up with something sitting on his chest.

"Kreacher! Get off me!" Harry shot right up, pushing Kreacher off of him and then turning over, his back facing the house elf.

"Harry Potter! Get up! Kreacher says get up!" Harry heard little feet running around the bed to the side where Harry was facing.

"Go away Kreacher! I don't want to speak with you!"

"Kreacher has something important! If you hurt Mistress Serena in any way, I have permission from Mistress Black to hurt you worse!" Kreacher leaned over and stared into Harry's eyes.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What could you do to me?" Harry's words were dripping with sarcasm. Harry rolled to the other side.

"Don't under estimate me Mr. Potter! I do have orders!"

Harry couldn't fall asleep at all after Kreacher left. _Could he really be telling the truth? _He thought to himself, _The last time I believed him, It cost Sirius' life._

"Harry! Harry! Are you awake?" Ron threw a pillow over at Harry.

"Of course I'm awake! I was awoken by that stupid house elf, Kreacher!"

"Kreacher?" Ron had a look of disgust clearly strewn across his face. "What did that little scum ball want with you?"

"He said that if I hurt Serena that he would hurt me back! Like that would ever happen! The thing is, you can never tell with Kreacher. He may be serious!"

* * *

This chapter really sucked, but oh well, I'm gonna keep on writing this story!

Press this button:


End file.
